Wired on Hacking
by AkumaBishiYuki
Summary: Matt would wager he was the best Hacker in Wammy's  Orphanage...however,even he wasn't vane enough to believe that he was the best hacker in the world...this was of course demonstrated when Matt's own laptop  is infected with a virus.Full Summary Inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Wired on Hacking**

**Summary: Matt would wager he was the best Hacker in Wammy's Orphanage for Gifted Children...however, even he was vane enough to believe that he was the best hacker in the world...this was of course demonstrated when Matt's own laptop was infected with a virus and forced to shut down before he could even chance a look at the virus's components. Not only that, but now...someone out there is now walking around with all of Wammy's information on its children and staff...life has just got a little more complex, and Matt is in desperate need of a smoke...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Pairing: Kagome/Matt**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**By: Akuma-Chibi (One-shots will be incorporated at random by Yuki-Chan and Myself, they will not be attached to this story, but placed as there own story and found on our joint account. We hope you enjoy!) **

**-x-x-x-**

Winchester, London...cold...

Yes, this fit the dreary, gray and lifeless atmosphere beautifully...the kids of Wammy's were still residing within their rooms, working on their assignments, school lessons or cleaning. It was only an hour after classes had ended, so no one was playing outside just yet. It usually took about two hours before anyone was seen having fun outside or in the halls. Well, with the exception of one weird Albino boy, who, immediately would make his way to the common area to play with his blank puzzle. Oh...and of course, another boy who was usually found in an upside down, relaxed position, on his friends bed. Either playing a game, or watching a movie. The boy always delayed finishing his work, but always finished it in time to turn it in to his teachers.

"Oi, Matt!"

Matt, a boy of fourteen with, fair skins messy, un-brushed red hair that fell just above his ears and down a bit to the nape of his neck and bright but lazy green eyes, glanced to his annoyed blonde haired friend who flicked a lock of his shoulder length hair out of his face, his steal blue eyes glaring daggers at Matt. "...yeah?"

"What the hell? What do you mean what?"

Matt shrugged. "Why don't you tell me what I've done wrong, Mello, so that I can get back to my game."

Mello closed his eye, letting out a sigh of annoyance as he looked down at the messy floor. "Look at my room; it's covered in trash, and clothes...and _homework_!"

Matt glanced down and frowned, "Whose is that?"

"...YOURS!"

Matt blanched and saved his game, quickly closing it and placing it on the bed so that he could clean up his, or..._Mello__'__s_...room.

"Crap, Matt. You act like you were raised in a pigs pin! Pick up you paperwork and get started on it. It's all do tomorrow, and you haven't even started yet."

"Damn! I get it Mel, back off! It won't take me but a couple hours to get it all done anyways, so what's your problem?"

Mello turned away sharply, his hair fanning around his shoulders as a frown formed on his lips. "Nothing,"

Matt paused in his picking up his clothes and looked analytically at Mello for a moment, finally...a small smirk appeared on his lips and he tossed the clothes in the white hamper so that he could take it out and drop it down the laundry shoot later. "You and Near got into it again...huh,"

"Shut up!"

Sitting back down on Mello's bed, he grinned, "Yep, yesterday the scores were posted for our most recent exam,"

"It had nothing to do with the exam scores!"

"Then tell me, what has Near done that has you so riled up?"

"...I over heard Roger telling Near that if he kept up the good work, he might be able to work with L on the case he's currently interested in. That of course, is if he can't figure it out."

"So what are you worried about? L always figured them out, he'll have it solved before the end of the week. Near won't get to help him."

"...true..."

_**~BEEP~**_

Matt turned his eyes to his laptop which he'd been on only moments before Mello had come in demanding he clean up his mess. A message box appeared, and on it, it said: _An __attempt __has __been __made __to __accessing __your __files, __would __you __like __to __allow __access? _**_Yes __No_**

"Uh...no..." He clicked the 'no' and sighed irritably, "Looks like I'll have to go through and upgrade the firewall I have around my data."

He tried to move his mouse, but his screen was frozen. A couple of seconds later, his mouse began moving, a word document popped up and in that moment, Matt had to hold himself up from fear of weak legs causing him to topple forward.

_Hi there, my name is W0v3n_Bam6o0, you may call me whatever you wish though. I'm sorry that you own this server, for normally, I wouldn't bother with a little boys information, but your intricate security had me only to curious, Matt. Or I could call you by the name given in those files I am looking at, Mail? Anyways, small talk is lame, so I'll get to the point. I'll give you your data files back if you can provide me with a greater challenge than any other I've ever had. In other words...I can't be able to get in..._

_...you've got one week...and I'll be back..._

_Until then, Matt._

With that, the screen turned black as the power was shut off throughout the entire Wammy's Orphanage.

"_...shit."_

Mello looked over to Matt who was more pale than usual. "What's wrong?"

"...I just got hacked..."

It was quiet for a moment before Mello broke out into a fit of laughter. "You...Mr. I'm-the-best-hacker-in-this-orphanage, got hacked!"

"Yeah, I got hacked! It's not funny either! This person took my files on Wammy!"

"So they know about the orphanage, so what?" Mello sat next to Matt who was logging frantically back onto his laptop.

"No, not the orphanage. My Wammy files were all about us! You, Near, myself, Linda...US! Roger, L, Watari...we who reside in the orphanage, the genii..." He pulled up his documents where a few files with little locks on the files were. Clicking on one, he typed in a password when an Access bar popped up and a couple of files popped open.

"...Successors..." Mello's eyes widened as he took in the three pictures in the files. They were clearly taken with Matt's Nintendo DS, but still...someone out there knew all about them. "How did _you_ get this?" He pointed to his file, a list of likes and dislikes beneath his picture, a profile, as well as a small Bio.

"I'm your best friend, like I wouldn't know most of this, as for the rest, I hacked Wammy's a while back."

"You hacked Wammy's?"

"Bigger problem here Mel! I was hacked!"

"...well...what are you going to do?"

"...follow..."

Mello frowned, he hated not knowing what someone was talking about, and that happened a lot when Matt started talking. "Follow what?"

"Every hacker leaves a trail...and encryption, something that hides all traces that they were there. I find that, I find them..."

"So, this guy is a better hacker...clearly...what if you can't find a trail?"

Matt smirked, "This guy hacked me...that doesn't mean he's a better hacker. I had my protection set above that of Wammy's, I didn't set for anything else, because I didn't think anyone else would try to hack me. Now that I know this cocky ass will return in a week, I'll make sure he get's in...and can't get out..."

**-x-x-x-**

**(One Week Later)**

**-x-x-x-**

Matt was sitting down on his bed, watching his laptop as if it might disappear if he were to look away. Which, in his defense, was quite possible; he had spent the last seven days doing nothing but working on his Laptops security. Had it not been for the fact that he truly wanted to beat the crap out of the asshole who'd hacked his laptop in the first place, Matt thought that he would have conked out long ago.

He refused to attend classes, so a pile of paperwork had begun to take refuge on Mello's desk, since that is where Matt was most of the time.

"Hey, you know...if you miss class too much, you'll be replaced by Linda."

"You know I could care less about my place on the Score Board. I only stay number three because of you."

Matt said with all honesty, not looking up from his screen. He felt the bed dip and a head res on his shoulder, blonde hair briefly brushed against his neck.

The clock on his screen turned 12:00 and in mere seconds of the change of time, an alert popped up onto his screen informing him of an intruder. Matt went to typing away on his laptop and in curiosity, Mello moved a little to the side to get a better look at the red head at work. A black window popped up and he started typing in numerals and letters, symbols and all sorts of junk that Mello didn't understand. It was whole other language, and Mello was clearly from a whole other world.

"...come on..." Matt muttered in annoyance. Finally, finding the IP address he'd been searching for while his friend was playing hacker on his laptop, he went about reversing the roles and _stealing_ back his information. It had taken only a minute or so for him to get it back, but for some reason, he'd expected more of a fight.

He got it.

In the form of a BIG...BLUE...SCREEN.

"...no..."

Mello frowned at the screen, an ugly color in his mind, in fact, he found himself getting upset just looking at it. More than that, he found that he actually hated this screen, more than Near. "Get rid of it," Mello pointed at the blue screen.

"I can't, it's basically a 'blue screen of death'; it completely wipes my hard drive of any and all data on it." He sighed, "It's her way of saying, 'you lost'." He pressed down on the power button and held it in until the screen went black. He didn't even bother turning the laptop back on, knowing fool well that anything he had once had on the laptop, would be gone.

Pulling out his Nintendo DS, he fell backwards on his bed and let life pass him by as he got lost in the world of Heracles.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So, this is the first chapter of Wired on Hacking. I hope you enjoy! It is a little shorter than my other stories, but that's because I copied and pasted part of it to another doc for another chapter, which made it shorter. I decided I didn't like it in this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed, read and review, kay! JA NAI~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wired on Hacking**

**Summary: Matt would wager he was the best Hacker in Wammy's Orphanage for Gifted Children...however, even he was vane enough to believe that he was the best hacker in the world...this was of course demonstrated when Matt's own laptop was infected with a virus and forced to shut down before he could even chance a look at the virus's components. Not only that, but now...someone out there is now walking around with all of Wammy's information on its children and staff...life has just got a little more complex, and Matt is in desperate need of a smoke...**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Pairing: Kagome/Matt**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**By: Akuma-Chibi (One-shots will be incorporated at random by Yuki-Chan and Myself, they will not be attached to this story, but placed as there own story and found on our joint account. We hope you enjoy!) **

**-x-x-x-**

**YEAR: 2000 (PAST)**

_Matt would never consider himself a 'White Hat Hacker', such were the legal hackers that did it for fun and work, hacking into their own systems and such. No, he had grown up hacking. In a nutshell, he was born a prince. No, he wasn't royalty, he was born into a rich lifestyle, with beautiful parents. He was three fourths French, and one fourth Irish. His father was Arthur O'Connor, one part Irish and one part French, his name completely Irish, his mother had been French, Matt's grandmother._

_Now, his mother, Elsie Audrea, and her husband...yeah...that's right. Matt was a love child, and she was married to another man when she had him with the love of her life, so called. Her husband was Anthony Jeevas, henceforth, her name was Elsie Jeevas, and Matt's...Mail Jeevas. Anthony was a business tycoon who had enough money to buy a third world country, clearly, this didn't happen._

_His mother, Elsie, had been under lockdown, so to speak. Anthony had recognized the signs and placed her in a room which locked on the outside, and so she was never seen outside the house, or that room. Matt could recall talking to her through the door, or, if Anthony got tired of him, being locked in with her. Going to elementary, he was treated differently because of his hair and eyes, unlike most of the kids, who had blonde hair, and brown hair, and brown or blue eyes, he had bright red hair and enticing green eyes._

_The girls thought he was beautiful, the guys thought he was a dork...the teachers...well; he hadn't cared much about what they thought anyways. He had been taught extensively about all sorts of things from the age of five, to the age of ten, when he ran away. He spent most of his time in the library, and would read subjects that ranged from math, to binary encoding._

_Now, even at ten, he was smart, he hadn't left without anything. He took his laptop, a wireless connector and router. He took a backpack, which held a small but thick blanket, and a change of clothes and brush. He decided he would tear his mother's husband down. Starting, of course, with his company..._

_He had taken refuge within the alleys and had kept cover in the subway routs. He hid in silence, and hid in the shadows, with cops searching for him around the clock on his father's orders. He knew his father was searching for him, because he knew what his son planned to do. He knew that Mail was destroying his life, because he had taken Mail's by locking his mother away. _

_It was unforgivable, and he would make sure his father rotted away in the furthest depths of hell!_

_It was a couple weeks after he ran away when he found his **father**, Arthur O'Connor. He had immediately taken him in, without asking who he was. He had loved his father and mother both so much, that when they were killed...he had felt a part of him die with them._

_Their murder...Anthony Jeevas..._

**-x-x-x-**

**YEAR: 2004 (PRESENT)**

'_System failure...'_ Matt scoffed, "Obviously you piece of junk laptop!"

Mello walked in to see Matt glaring at his laptop, "No luck fixing it?"

"No, you can't fix a blue screen with simple antivirus software, it paralyzes the systems normal operations..."

"So what? It can't be fixed?"

Matt laughed, "Of course it can, now, while it can't be fixed by an antivirus software, it _can_ be fixed by me."

Mello raised a brow, "Whatever," he took Matt's laptop and placed it on the desk despite Matt's obvious objections to having his only real love taken from him. "Homework," he tossed a large folder filled with about sixty pages of schoolwork in it.

"Yes master, whatever you say master." Matt drawled out as he grabbed an electric pencil and began his trek through history, advanced math and psychology.

**-x-x-x-**

"She understands?"

"Entirely, sir."

"Then send her in,"

An old man bowed and left the room, leaving a man with black bed hair and charcoal gray eyes staring in thought after him. He wore a shite long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans, his knees were brought up to his chest as he twirled around in a chair chewing on his thumb a bit.

It was a minor annoyance for him to be here, but at this moment, it called for him...she called for him.

"L, here is the girl."

L turned and stopped the chair from continuing its spin. "Ah, Higurashi, Kagome...it was in your aunts will...that should anything happen to you...i take you in before an Orphanage aside from mine, got their hands on you. You see, she-"

"Worked for you on the L.A. BB Murder Case, I know. She also kicked your butt with capoeira,"

He stared in surprise at the girl, she was only twelve, but beyond her years in knowledge.

"Are my sources wrong?" She inquired.

"No, far from, I am merely in wonder how you knew such facts,"

"I'm proficient enough with technology, I don't need to explain my meaning, I'm sure." Kagome stepped over to him and looked him over carefully, circling him as he watched her eye him carefully, "I found it curious as to why you never show your face, but after seeing you in person...I'm not so curious any longer. In fact, I find it more understandable to keep yourself hidden, you look tired, and lazy, a little washed out, and quite frankly...too withdrawn. Not to mention too young to be the worlds greatest detective. I'd stop with trying to raise your successors as mini you's, and start trying to make them better then you...and healthier looking too. I'm not really interested in going to a reform Orphanage for geniuses, though...it does sound a little bit interesting, I don't like the idea of people manipulating me into their intelligent little puppet."

"...Interesting, you will have a bed, food, an allowance, schooling...you won't have to worry about the run for being my successor unless you want to, this is only to get you off the streets and into a warm and safe home. No one is adopted from the Orphanage, it's not like that."

Kagome sighed, "I know that the kids need to change their names...if I must, mine will be...K, because I don't honestly care to go by a new name."

"Fine, K it is."

Kagome nodded.

**-x-x-x-**

"Oi, Sheepboy!"

Matt stopped walking, his laptop in hand as he typed briskly, Mello was yelling ahead of him, which meant if he kept walking, he'd walk right into his friend.

"Mello," the soft tenor that came from his friends' one rival in studies; "Is there something that you need?"

Mello growled, "You get a roommate, did you here?"

"I was the first to hear, I believe...you must have just learned of this if you are only now bringing this to my attention..."

Matt grinned, but kept quiet. Actually, this was news to him. He hadn't heard about near getting a roommate or maybe Mello had told him and he'd just blocked him off. In fact, now that he thought about it, that was more than likely.

"Shut it, you damn Sheep Boy!"

"You may want to think up some new insults, I'm starting to grow quite fond of your nickname for me," Near turned and walked off, heading in the direction of the main hall as he left Matt laughing at his best friends expense and Mello fuming and blushing.

Matt had never wondered about his friends' sexual orientation, he didn't really care, but he had always assumed Near was, if into any sex at all, into men. He didn't come across as someone who would crush on a girl, not that he could see him chasing after men either.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Two Days Later)**

Kagome Higurashi, A-K-A: **K**, stood outside the car she'd just stepped out of, it was annoying, but she blamed her lame mother. A druggie with no life had taken up the role as her mother, doing a lousy job at it too, until she died nine months ago. Kagome had immediately taken to staying long weeks with her Aunt Naomi after she moved close to her and her mother. Eight years ago, and then she had to get and get herself killed. Well, it was never verified, but her fiancé Raye Penber was killed! Actually, he died of a sudden heart attack, but so did about a dozen other F.B.I agents, and Naomi had mentioned that he was working the Kira case, which as far as she and Kagome had been concerned, meant he was murdered. It was too obvious and well-constructed not to be murder. Naomi had left her a note, on that note, Naomi had mentioned before leaving on the day she went missing, that she was going to confront Kira, and it was after that Kagome never saw her again...in her heart, she knew her Aunt was also dead...leaving Kagome alone. She had stayed by herself for a while, until _L_ decided that maybe, _just maybe_, her Aunt had a will. And she did, all concerning her, Kagome Higurashi.

Now, here she was, standing in front of Wammy's Orphanage...she knew of this place...boy did she know. A small smirk formed on her lips, _'I can't wait to meet them...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the next chapter to Wired on Hacking! YAY!**


End file.
